Kion (Ava15’s Fanfics)/Relationships
The relationships of Kion. Family Simba Simba and Kion have a fairly close and affectionate father-son relationship. Simba often gives Kion advice and comfort whenever he needs it. Nala Kion and Nala have a loving and affectionate mother-son relationship. He cares about her safety and becomes deeply concerned about her whenever she's in danger. She often gives Kion the maternal advice and support he needs. Kiara Unlike how his granduncle Scar was towards Mufasa, Kion doesn't show any resentment or jealousy towards his sister, Kiara being heir to the throne. He instead appears happy that she is the heir instead of him. Mufasa Kion looks up to his wise grandfather, Mufasa, who is there to guide him whenever he is in doubt. If the cub is ever uncertain of what to do, Mufasa always reassures him that everything will be fine, although he never exactly tells him what to do. Scar Although Kion wasn't born to see Scar murder Mufasa and assume control of everything, he has obviously heard enough stories about him to know that Scar is not to be trusted by anyone. Scar is Kion's archnemesis and Kion vows not to end up like him, after receiving the Roar of the Elders. Kion looks down on his granduncle for his crimes, knowing that he was never the rightful king. Kovu Kion has a typical sibling in law relationship with Kovu. Vitani Kion has a typical sibling in law relationship with Vitani. Askari Askari is Kion's ancestor and later his mentor in mastering the Roar of the Elders. Askari shows pride and fondness for his relative and helps Kion find his true place in the Circle of Life. Kion likewise respects and is grateful to Askari for guiding him. Nguruma Kion has a typical sibling relationship with Nguruma, and will protect him if he is threatened. He doesn't like anyone telling Nguruma that he will be useless just because he is blind and unable to do things. Every day, Kion tries to help Nguruma's confidence, but most of the time it's useless, but kion never gives up. Sarabi Coming soon! Sarafina Coming soon! Hasani Coming soon! Kora Coming soon! Nita Coming soon! Marigold Coming soon! Mhina At First, Mhina skeptical of Kion's calling as leader of the lion guard, but as shown during the events of legends of the lion guard: the dark prophecy, mhina has since accepted his title. He now fights alongside Kion as a loyal friend and ally. Since then, Mhina now stands as good friends with the lion. Kion deeply cares for Mhina, evidenced by his despair when Mhina was seemingly killed, and his ecstasy when he returned alive. In the events depicted in the episode, the young leader, Kion start to realized that both he and Mhina both have to take leadership role at young age and had much in common.This allowed them to understand and help one another with their respective problems, which in turn blossomed their friendship into romantic love. Mhina loves the fact that Kion is one of only few animals who understands him for who he really is, instead of what he looks like. Kion deeply cares for mhina, which was shown in Protecting Mhina when he didn't show up for patrol. The two can sometimes fight and argue though, usually about the welfare of their friends and family. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Fuli When Kion first asked Fuli to be on the Lion Guard, she was quite resentful to the fact that lions had to be the fiercest. She teased Kion when he produced a squeak instead of a Roar. But, upon seeing the ability of the Roar of the Elders, Fuli had softened around Kion and trusts him as a leader. Fuli sees Kion as a brother, and Kion trusts her as his second in command. Fuli was Kion's friend since they were toddlers, which means that they have always be close. Bunga Bunga has been Kion's best friend since they were younger and the two always like to play Baobab Ball together. Bunga was there when Kion first found his roar after facing two hyenas in the Outlands and is also the bravest in the guard and is always ready to take on challenges and also be there for Kion and others. Beshte Beshte is the strongest in the guard and has known Kion for a long time since he knows every Pride Lander. Beshte is always willing to help others showing he is very caring and always does what Kion’s commands him to do and worries for his friend and others' safety. Ono Ono is the keenest of sight in the guard. Whenever there's a problem, Ono always spots it. He always listens to Kion and he seems to be on top of everything, even when Janja and his clan are attacking. He is also one of Kion's best friends and never lets him or the guard down. Rafiki Rafiki is the royal mjuzi of the Pride Lands, who is very wise and a friend to Kion and his family. Makini Makini is a the Royal Mjuzi in training and like Rafiki, she is a friend to Kion and his family. Zazu Although as a youngster Kion caused the hornbill some problems, Kion deeply respects the Majordomo. He appreciates everything he does and was eager to save his life when he was in danger. The two are good friends. Timon and Pumbaa He seems to be close friends with Timon and Pumbaa. Anga Kion and Anga are on good terms, even though Kion was at first confused by Anga's actions. Anga helps the Guard fight the vultures and appears to enjoy working with Kion and his team. Kion even made Anga the new Keenest of Sight. Yun Mibu Kion appears to be on good terms with Yun Mibu. The Night Pride Kion seem to have a good relationship with the Night Pride. Jasiri Coming soon! Enemies Category:Princess ava15